¿Creias saberlo todo?
by Ginny-Shelena
Summary: ¡¡¡¡¡UN FIC INTERACTIVO!!!!! harry y companis, si kieres saber mas, ¡entra! y deja review!
1. Default Chapter

Hola, este es mi primer fic interactivo, ¡¡disfrutazlo!!  
  
  
  
Ahí un plato, lleno de focos, en el centro hay un circulo en el que pone "¿Creeias saberlo todo?", de repente aparece una chica en el escenario, la alumbran los focos, va a decir algo, se empolva la garganta, y:  
  
Eva: ¡¡Achus!!, jolin, con este resfriado, no hay quien presente.  
  
Rogelia: ¡Bien! ¿Cuándo empezamos?  
  
Eva: Tu calla, y graba.  
  
Se empieza colocar sus jeans estilo "viejo" y su camiseta de media manga.  
  
Eva: ¡Bien! Esto, ¡¡Georgino!!  
  
Georgino: ¿Qué?  
  
Eva: ¿Qué le pasa al micro?  
  
Georgino: Perdon.  
  
Eva: A la prosima, te despido.  
  
Georgino: Pero si tu no eres la jefa......  
  
Eva se acerca y le da una patada.  
  
-Eva: No te vayas de la lengua.  
  
Todo el publico la mira.  
  
Se oye la voz del jefe gritar:  
  
Jefe: ¡QUIERES EMPEZAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!  
  
Eva: si.  
  
Eva sonrie al publico y dice:  
  
Eva: Bienvenidos, al programa, ¿quereis saber de que va? ¡¡Pues primero que salgan las estrellas!!  
  
Entra por la pasarela Cho Chang.  
  
Eva: Con todos ustedes la estrella negra.  
  
Cho: ¬¬  
  
Eva: ^^U  
  
De repente de le cae un foco a la cabeza a Cho Chang.  
  
Cho: ¡Buaa! (empieza a llorar) ¡Bua!  
  
Eva: Muy bien, Georgino, sigamos con los invitados, ¿quién es el siguiete?  
  
Georgino: Los gemelos Wasley.  
  
Eva: Ya lo sabia, ¡CON TODOS USTEDES LOS GEMELOS WASLEY!  
  
Fred y George: ¡¡Hola!!  
  
Eva: Sentaros en los sofas.  
  
Eva: Con todos ustedes ¡RON! ¡HERMIONE! ¡DRACO! ¡PARVATI! ¡CRABBE! ¡GOYLE! ¡GINNY! ¡PARVATI! ¡LAVANDER! ¡DEAN! ¡NEVILLE! ¡SEAMUS! ¡ANGELINA! ¡ALICIA! Y.............. ¡KATIE!  
  
Salen todos, muy contestos.  
  
Eva: Esperar, falta la super estrella............................ ¡HARRY!  
  
Viene Harry  
  
Harry. ¿Qué le pasa a Cho?  
  
Eva: Nada, le dio un colapso.  
  
Draco: Bueno, ¿hemos venido a dar medicina o a una mierda de programa?  
  
Eva: Mira, no te pases ni un pelo, que saco tu video de......  
  
Draco: No no.  
  
Eva: Vale  
  
Cho sigue llorando.  
  
Eva: Chang, ven.  
  
Cho: Me duele la cabecita.  
  
Eva: No, sera cabezon, ¡ambulancia!  
  
Entra un camilleo.  
  
Camillero: ¿Si?  
  
Eva: Llevese a esta pedorra.  
  
Camillero: Vale.  
  
Se llevan a Cho.  
  
Voz de jefe: ¡PRESENTA DE UNA VEZ! ¡TE VOY A DESPEDIR! ¡TIENES MUCHA LIBERTAD! ¡BASTANTE QUE TE DEJE VESTIR CON ESAS MIERDAS!  
  
Eva: Esto es la moda, pero esque tu eres un vejestorio anticuado.  
  
Voz de jefe: ¡YA VERAS!  
  
Eva: Bueno, ya que estais todos aquí, os dire de que va esto. La verdad, no se de que va, aquí podeis hacer de todo, preguntar cosas, dar regalos, pedir citas, mandar pruebas, retos, podeis mandar entrevistas, tan solo decirme el tema, y yo pondre preguntas relacionadas...............y lo mejor de todo, ¡tenemos videos de cuando eran pequeños!, salen haciendo tonterías, las preguntas, pueden estar relacionadas con esto.  
  
Fred: ¿Hay preguntas?  
  
Eva: Todavía no.  
  
Fred: ¿Qué hacemos?  
  
Eva: Pues como es Nochebuena, podemos............¡bailar!  
  
Draco: ¬¬  
  
Parvati y Lavander: ¡Si! (  
  
Eva: Sera mejor que vayamos al banquete.  
  
Se acercan todos al banquete.  
  
Eva grita desesperadamente:  
  
Eva: ¡GAMBAS! ¿QUIÉN A PUESTO GAMBAS? ¿NO OS HE DICHO 100000000000 VECES QUE LA PRESENCIA DE LAS GAMBAS DURANTE UNA CENA ME HACE VOMITAR?  
  
Goyle y Crabbe: Nos las comemos nosotros.  
  
Eva: Gracias.  
  
De repente se oye a alguien cantando con unos gallos.  
  
Eva: ¿Quién canta?  
  
Ginny: Pansy.  
  
Se hacercan todos a Pansy.  
  
Pansy: Ande ande ande  
  
La marimorena  
  
Ande ande ande  
  
Que ya es nochebuena.  
  
Todos: ¿Te quieres callar?  
  
Pansy: En el portal de belen  
  
Han entrado los ratones  
  
Y al pobre de San Jose  
  
Le han roido los calzones.  
  
Todos:¡QUE TE CALLES!  
  
Pansy: Vale.  
  
Crabbe y Goyle: ¿Comemos?  
  
Eva: Te esperas.  
  
Crabbe: ¿Por?  
  
Eva: ¡TODOS A COMER!  
  
Todos: Bien.  
  
Eva: ¿Quién se ha comido todo?  
  
Crabbe y Goyle: Nosotros.  
  
Eva: Os mato.  
  
Lavander: ¿Bailamos?  
  
Eva: Vale, poner vuestro nombre en un papelito.  
  
Todos: Jo.  
  
Eva: Pues no bailais.  
  
Draco: No queremos bailar.  
  
Eva: ¡PONER EL NOMBRE!  
  
Todos ponen el nombre en el papel.  
  
Eva: Gracias, ^^, traer los papeles.  
  
Todos traen los papeles, Eva los separa, pone en una lado, los chicos, y en el otro las chicas (N/A: Voy hacer el sorteo de verdad, no voy a engañar)  
  
Eva: Las parejas son:  
  
Harry Potter - Pansy Parkison  
  
Ron Wasley - Parvati Patil  
  
Dean Thomas - Alicia Spinett  
  
Neville Longbothon - Kattie Bell  
  
Fred Wasley - Eva  
  
Draco Malfoy - Hermione Granger  
  
Crabbe - Lavander Brown  
  
George Wasley - Angelina Jonshon  
  
Seamus Finigan - Ginny Wasley  
  
Sobra Goyle  
  
Draco: ¿Tengo que ir con Granger?  
  
Eva: Si, no te quejes, respescto Goyle, toma, 100 pasteles.  
  
Goyle: La vida es bella.  
  
Eva: Que empiece la fiesta.  
  
Recuerden, dejen review!! 


	2. Transmision 2

Hola, aquí va el programa 2:  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" TRANSMISIÓN 2  
  
Por la pasarela viene la presentadora ¡Eva!, se dirige al micro y dice: Eva: Bien Georgino, 5, 4, 3.............. Georgino: Eva, 5, 6 , 7, ¿no sabes contar? :o Eva: que si se, cacho memo, pero, es para abajo. Georgino: ¡¡Ah!!  
  
Se dirige al altavoz y lo baja. Eva: ¿Qué haces? Georgino: ¿No dijiste que bajo? ¡¡Pues yo baje el volumen!! No soy tan tonto como creias.  
  
Eva: No, tienes razon, ¡¡lo eres mas!! Eva se dirige al altavoz, sube el volumen, y enciende el micro. Eva: ¿Ves? No es tan difícil. Georgino: ¡Ah! Eva: Ni ah, ni oh Georgino: eh, ih, uh.  
  
Eva: empezamos aqui, en nuestro super programa con el especial, que pasen las....¡ESTRELLAS!  
  
Por la pasarela entran todos sonrientes, y saludando al publico.  
  
Todos: Hola Eva. Eva: Hola a todos, Crabbe, Goyle, ¡aquí no se come! ¡lo manchais todo! Fred: ¿Hay cartas? Eva: Mira que eres pesadito.......... vamos haber, ¿quién las tiene que buscar? Georgino: No me acuerdo. Eva: Tu, te callas, ¡ROGELIA! Rogelia: Yo grabo. Eva: Es verdad, pues.........¡GEORGINO! Georgino: Si madam, siempre a su servicio.  
  
Eva: Tu no, no quiero que las rompas.  
  
Ginny: ¿Dónde estan?  
  
Eva: ¿Ves esa habitación con paredes de cristal llena de cartas? Ginny: Si. Eva: Pues esa, pero, solo saldran las elegidas.  
  
Georgino: La verdad, es que todos los sobres estan vacios, solo hay 9 cartas.  
  
Eva: ¿Te quieres callar anormal?  
  
Georgino: Perdon.  
  
Eva: Bueno, empecemos.  
  
Fred: ¿Hay pruebas?  
  
Eva: ¡¡Eres un plasta!!  
  
Fred: Jo.  
  
Eva: Empecemos, la primera es de Hermione Granger:  
  
Hermione: ¿Yo?  
  
Eva: No.  
  
Hermione: ¡ah!  
  
Querida amiga Eva:  
  
El fic esta muyyyy biennn ^.^ Espero que lo continúes Pronto, seguro que no te gusto nada cuando toco a Harry con Pansy, y lo que a mi no me gusta, es que a Draco Malfoy le haya tocado con Hermione, bueno, da igual, tu siguelo pronto.  
  
Saludos.  
  
Eva: Nada, nada.  
  
Draco: A mi tampoco me gusto, ir con "esa".  
  
Hermione: ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué a mi si?  
  
Eva: Lo que no entiendo, ¿por qué le molesta? ¿a ella le gusta Draco? ¿A Carolina le gusta Draco?  
  
Draco: Es que soy muy guapo, pero, ella a mi no me gusta.  
  
Eva: Si no la has visto.  
  
Draco: ¿Y?  
  
Pansy: Eva.  
  
Eva: ¿Qué quieres Pansy-Foca-Parkinson?  
  
Pansy: ¿Tienes amigas?  
  
Eva: ¿Por qué lo dices foca?  
  
Pansy: Por que dice, Querida amiga Eva.  
  
Eva: Si, no como tu.  
  
Pansy: Boba.  
  
Eva: Foca.  
  
George: Callaros.  
  
Eva: Haber, marujas, Parvati, Lavander, ¿os callais o os callais?  
  
Parvati: ¿No dejas otra opción?  
  
Eva: ¡No!  
  
Lavander: entonces.............¡nos callamos!  
  
Eva: Bueno, la siguiente carta es de: Naty_Malfoy:  
  
Draco: ¿Qué?  
  
Eva: ¡Es de tu novia!  
  
Draco: No me hace gracia ¬.¬.  
  
Eva: Pues a mi si, :)  
  
Draco: Pues me da igual.  
  
Eva: Bueno, calla, que voy a leer la carta:  
  
weeeeeno...otro fic de descojonarse...JAJAJAJJA con lo q me gustaaaaaaaaan!!!me vais a dar agujetas.......¬¬  
  
jejeje, es coña, esta de puti....sigue plz.x cierto, tienes msn????el mio es n_nati_n@hotmail.com!!  
  
Eva: Si lo tengo, es...  
  
Mira a todos.  
  
Eva: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que no sacais libreta para apuntarlo?  
  
Draco: No nos importa.  
  
Eva: Mentira, a Harry si, ¿a qui si Harryto?  
  
Todos: 0.o ¿Harryto?  
  
Eva: ^^ bueno sigo con el review.  
  
Fred: Bien, la prueba.  
  
Eva: ¬¬  
  
Fred: ^^  
  
Eva: Y sigue a si: bueno, yo queria pedir q me pongas el video de draco cuando era peke...^^ jejeje.  
  
Draco: ¿Cuál personalmente?  
  
Eva: Bueno.......ella me dijo a mi, que pusiera, el de cuando tenias 3 años mas o menos.  
  
Draco: ¡NO!  
  
Eva: ¡SI!  
  
Bueno, aquí va el video:  
  
Estan todos los Malfoy comiendo.  
  
-Draco, ¿no comes el pure? - dice Narcisa.  
  
-¡NO!  
  
-Draco, ¿no quieres pescado?  
  
-¡NO!  
  
Se acerca un elfo.  
  
-Señor, ¿quiere macarrones?  
  
-No - le da una patada.  
  
-Hijo, tienes que comer un poco.  
  
-No quiero - Draco coge su plato, y se lo tira a un elfo.  
  
-Draco, no te portes a si, va a venir la señorita Parkinson.  
  
-¡NO!  
  
-Si, mira, aquí llegan.  
  
Entra Pansy con sus padres.  
  
-Daco, daco, vamo a juga.  
  
-No, gorda, fea.  
  
-MAMI, Daco me a insultado.  
  
-Draco, comportate como un hombre, algun dia te casaras con ella - le dice su madre.  
  
-No quiero - se queja Draco.  
  
Pansy le hecha una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-Dejame.  
  
-Ya oiste a tu made, Daco, te casaras conmigo.  
  
-Dejame.  
  
-Mira, mi mami me ha compao un taje de los teletabies, ahí uno para ti.  
  
-¡NO!  
  
-Si, toma, pontelo.  
  
10 minutos después...  
  
-Pero que guapos - dice la madre de Pansy - venga, cantar la concion, y poneros a bailar, que os hago una foto.  
  
Pansy empieza a bailar, y Draco se enfada. ______________________________________________________  
  
Harry: Vaya Malfoy, ¿te gusta Po?  
  
Draco: Dais asco, me voy.  
  
Eva: No, tu firmaste, y estas bajo mi poder.  
  
Draco: ¬.¬"  
  
Eva: ^_^ bueno, sigo leyendo:  
  
y tb poner un reto....jajaj, q divertido...pos es un poco de puterio, pero weno...yo pido:  
  
es un juego, a 1 xico o xica le tienen q tapar ls ojos, y q cada xico le de un beso donde kiera, y ella o el ha de adivinar kien la ha dao el kiss...^^ q te pareceeee??ojala le hagasssss.  
  
Fred: ¡¡Que guay!!  
  
Eva: Bueno, yo se lo queria hacer a Draco, pero, me mataria.........  
  
Draco: Ojala.  
  
Eva: ¬.¬" Bueno, haber, se lo are a.........  
  
Todos: ¡¡Yo quiero!!  
  
Eva: Pito pito gorgorito  
  
saca la mano de 25  
  
¿en que lugar?  
  
En Portugal  
  
¿en que calleja?  
  
En la moreleja  
  
Esconde la mano  
  
Que viene la vieja.  
  
Draco: ¿Y esa ridiculez?  
  
Eva: Una rifa, y le a tocado a.............  
  
Hermione: ¿A quien?  
  
Eva: A Ginny  
  
Ginny: ¡¡Bien!!  
  
Eva: Bien, Ginny, tienes que ponerte en esa mini-cama, no pinensen mal, cada uno te ira dando un beso, bueno, tus hermanos no cuentan.  
  
Ginny: ¿Cuentan Crabbe y Goyle?  
  
Eva: Si.  
  
Ginny: ¡¡SOCORRO!!  
  
Eva: haber, Uno due tte quatto.  
  
George: ¿Y eso?  
  
Eva: De Upa Dance.  
  
Ginny: ¿Ya?  
  
Eva: Si.  
  
Se pone unos cascos.  
  
Eva: Bien, empecemos por Draco.  
  
Ron: :@  
  
Draco se acerca a Ginny y le da un pico en los labios, de 3 segundos.  
  
Ron: ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?  
  
Eva: Calla, espera, que le quito los cascos a Ginny.  
  
Eva le quita los cascos.  
  
Eva: Ginny, ¿quién fue?  
  
Ginny se saborea los labios.  
  
Ginny: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, ¡¡que bien besa!! A sido.................¿Draco?  
  
Eva: ¡¡Bien!!  
  
Ginny: ¿Me pongo los cascos?  
  
Eva: Si  
  
Harry: ¿Ahora quien?  
  
Eva: Crabbe  
  
Crabbe: Tengo hambre.  
  
Eva: Te jorobas.  
  
Crabbe se acerca a Ginny, y le da un beso en el moflete.  
  
Ginny se quita los cascos.  
  
Ginny: ¡¡Que asco!! Tengo la cara llena de nocilla, este a sido......¿Goyle?  
  
Eva: Casi.  
  
Ginny: ¿Crabbe? Que asco.  
  
Eva: Venga, este es el ultimo.  
  
Ron: ¿Ahora quien?  
  
Eva: Harry ¬.¬  
  
Harry: Vale.  
  
Harry se acerca y le da un beso en la frente.  
  
Ginny: Este a sido............¿Goyle?  
  
Eva: No, maja, tas con Goyle que ni cagas, fue Harry ¬.¬  
  
Ginny: ¿Hay mas cartas?  
  
Eva: El siguiente es de Maika Yugui.  
  
Alicia: Y ¿qué pone?  
  
Eva: está muy bien!! aunk un tanto extraño :S una pregunta... ¿¿de q va el video de drakin?? jejejeje tengo ya ganas de leerlo ^^  
  
sayonara...  
  
Eva: Bueno, la verdad, es que videos de Draco hay muchos.........  
  
Draco: ¿Cómo?  
  
Eva: Comiendo y con la boca abierndo.  
  
Angelina: ¿De mi hay?  
  
Eva: Hay de todos.  
  
Todos: :S  
  
Eva: ^^'  
  
Ginny: ¿Hay mas?  
  
Eva: Si, haber, el siguiente es de Akane Wakashimatzu  
  
Todos: ¿Qué pone?  
  
Eva: Antes de todo, se me olvido decir, que se pueden traer invitados, lo poneis en el review si quereis, y el primer review que me llegue con la petición, vendra.  
  
Y el review dice:  
  
HOLAS:  
  
juaaaas! otro fic interactivo de esos divertidisimos que me encantan!!!! yahoo!!! te ah quedado muy gracioso.. y si, que mi draco vaya con hermione^.^ Yo quiero pedir algo... bueno, podrías... dejarme entrevistar a draco??? o a ron????? pliiiizzzzzz! esd que los amooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco: Las 3 que llevan, me aman.  
  
Eva: ¡¡Creido!!  
  
Ron: Y a mi.  
  
Eva: Bueno, lo de la entrevista, cuando vengas al programa.  
  
Y el review sigue..........  
  
o bueno, si no ( que es lo k creo), podrían jugar al " chupa y sopla" ( juego de un programa chileno ). Se pone intercalados ( hombre, mujer, hombre, mujer...) y se tienen que ir pasando un papel de boca en boca, sin que se caiga... bueno, si se cae se empieza de nuevo( y al que se le cayó le da un beso a la otra persona^^ por que es como besarse con un papel de por medio y sin el, pues...) es muy divertido ese juego!!!!!  
  
Ginny: Vale.........  
  
Eva: Bueno, hacemos este, y luego lo que queda.  
  
Todos: ¡Si! ¿sabes exactamente de que va?  
  
Eva: Si, e jugado muchas veces.  
  
Pansy: ¿Dónde?  
  
Eva: En campamentos y acampadas, por cierto, ¿puedo jugar yo?  
  
Todos: No.  
  
Eva: Si, estamos desnivelados de chicas, lo siento...........  
  
Crabbe: Es verdad, falta Cho.  
  
Eva: ¡Si!  
  
Katie: ¿Cómo nos colocamos?  
  
Eva: Muy bien, primera yo, luego: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Angelina, Fred, Alicia, George, Kattie, Dean, Parvati, Seamus, Lavander, Crabbe, Pansy, Goyle, Ginny, Draco.  
  
Todos: Vale ^_^  
  
Eva: Empecemos.  
  
Eva, tiene el papel, y lo tira adrede.  
  
Harry: ^_^  
  
Eva: ^_^  
  
Todos los demas: ¬¬  
  
Vuelven a coger el papel pero no lo tiran: Eva a Harry, Harry a Hermione, y a Hermione se le cae, y hace que Ron y ella se besen, vuelven a coger el papel, Eva a Harry, Harry a Hermione, Hermione a Ron, Ron a Angelina, Angelina a Fred, Fred a Alicia y se le cae con Fred...............  
  
Fred: ¡¡Bien!!  
  
Eva: Empecemos desde Fred, por que, como lol tireis adrede cada 2 por 3...................  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
Fred lo tiene, se lo pasa a Kattie, Kattie a Dean, Dean a Parvati, Parvati a Seamus, Seamus a Lavander, Lavander a Crabbe, Crabbe a Pansy, Pansy a Goyle, Goyle a Ginny a Draco, pero, en el momento se cae.  
  
Eva: Ahora empezamos desde Pansy: Pansy a Goyle, Goyle a Ginny, Ginny a Draco, pero, se quedan unos instantes unidos, alfinal se cansan, y se lo pasa a Eva.  
  
Todos: ¡¡QUE GUAY!!  
  
Eva: Si, haber, la carta sigue.........  
  
u otro juego ( todos estos lo hacen en el televisión...si, hay un programa chileno que no hace más tonterías que eso... si fuese chilena te pediria que bailaran axe..jajajaja!- baile muy erotico y movido de brasil que a akane no el gusta y lo toma solo para burlarse-)  
  
Ginny: ¿Lo bailamos o no?  
  
Eva: Por lo que veo aquí, dice que no, pero, si quiere, que lo diga en el proximo ^.^  
  
que es que se venda ( de vendar, no de vender)a una persona, y le piden que reconosca cosas que hay en un boll. puede haber bichos, comidas, de todo... pero ese es muy visual, asi que mejor no...  
  
Fred: ¿Hacemos ese?  
  
Eva: Tambien dice que no :S bueno, digo lo mismo, que si quiere, que lo diga en su proximo review.  
  
Todos: Vale.  
  
Eva: Y el review, dice un juego, que no lo entiendo, en todo caso, la e agregado el messenger a si que que me lo explique un dia.  
  
Ginny: En todo caso, el juego que hicimos, me gusto mucho ^.^  
  
Eva: Si, todos estan muy bien *_*  
  
Fred: ¿Quedan mas?  
  
Eva: Bueno, todavía nos quedan, esta es de Rupert Fan, y dice:  
  
Ron, eres guapisimo y me encanta tu persona!  
  
Te admiro demasiado, y te quiero tanto con tus virtudes como defectos. especialmente cuando te pones celoso... eres el hombre de mis sueños de verdad! te importaria salir conmigo algun dia a pasear y conocernos mejor? espero que aceptes mi invitacion!!!! Cuidate.  
  
Ron: Claro que si, nena, esta noche, en Hogsmeade.  
  
Eva: Bueno, ya diras detalles, siguimos con el review:  
  
h0o0la Ginny!!! pliiis pregunta eso a Ron!!!! ( si puedes ponlo igual jajajajaj) por ciert0o0!! sorry si me desespere hoy mas tempra... pero ya se que es un fic interactivo0! =D es que para mi son inguales!! todos son fics!! y todos estan bien!  
  
=D  
  
siguelo0o! y preguntale a Ron plis!!!  
  
Eva: Claro que lo pegunto, todo lo que quieras, por cierto, di el apodo de Ron en otro review, esque me gusta mucho :D  
  
Alicia: ¿Hay mas cartas?  
  
Eva: Si, esta es de.......PiRRa:  
  
Hola!!  
  
la verdad es que no me van muchos los fics interactivos de este tipo...  
  
pero por ser tuyo igual me pica la curiosidad y lo leo..  
  
^_^  
  
weno besos  
  
PiRRa  
  
pd: tu ya sabes lo que yo quiero no?  
  
cof coff SIRIUS cof coff.  
  
Eva: Me alegra, ya, se que te gusta Sirius, te regalo una cita con el, mañana por la tarde, acepta si quieres, jeje.  
  
Harry: Jo, que ligon.......  
  
Eva: Ya, bueno, sigamos con.........Lis*Jade-Black Malfoy:  
  
jejejejejeje, que bien!!!!!!!! me gusto tienes que continuarlo, jejeje lee el mio que se llama pregunte sin pena ann, jeje a ver que te parece.  
  
weno espero tu continuacion pronto, avisame  
  
Lis*jade  
  
Eva: Si, lo lei, me encanto, ^^ me alegro de que te guste este, y aquí esta la continuación.  
  
Ron: ¿Quiénes Ann?  
  
Eva: Una entrevistadora.  
  
Ron: ¿Y esta buena?  
  
Hermione: Oh, Ron, siempre pensando en lo mismo.........  
  
Eva: Bueno, no discutais, que nos quedan pocos minutos, y seguimos con...........Yanira:  
  
Pregunta para... Harry  
  
No quieres a Cho Chang verdad¿? a que me kieres a mi¿¿? :P  
  
Harry: Bueno.....la verdad....... no me gusta Cho........ pero...........me gusta otra............  
  
Eva: ¿Quién?  
  
Harry: Esto, nada, nada.  
  
Eva: Bueno, y la ultima carta premiada es de.........¡¡Minaro!!  
  
hola, yo estoy con Sue y queremos hacer algunas preguntas:  
  
¿creen dque dudley haria un bue trio de obesos con goyle y crabbe?  
  
Crabbe: Si tiene comida, si.  
  
Eva: Harian un trio amoroso precioso.  
  
¿que opina draco de que lo emparejen con ginny en otros fics? (pregunta de Sue)  
  
Draco: Bueno.....yo.....  
  
Ron: Malfoy  
  
Draco: Me molesta... si... no...  
  
Ron: ¡¡Malfoy!!  
  
Ginny: Dejale.  
  
Ron: ¬.¬  
  
Eva: Chicos, no os mateis hasta el fin del programa.  
  
Todos: ¿Cuendo acaba?  
  
Eva: Nunca.  
  
Todos: ¬.¬  
  
Eva: Muahahahaha.  
  
Bueno, siguiente pregunta dice Alicia Katti y Angelina: ¿Cuentas Bludgers os han golpeado en vuestra vida?  
  
Angelina: A mi, ninguna ^_^  
  
Eva: No mientas ¬.¬  
  
Kattie: Ni me acuerdo, alguna por ahí.  
  
Alicia: Yo, muchas.  
  
George: Tranquila, siempre estare alli para protegerte.  
  
Alicia: ¡¡Que romántico!!  
  
Eva: Bueno, si dejais de decir chorraditas amorosas tortolitas, sigo.  
  
Todos: Vale.  
  
Eva: ^_^ bueno, la pregunta dice: ¿Quiénes toenen mascotas? Todos sabemos que Draco tiene de mascotas a Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
Eva: Si, dos cerditos ^.^  
  
Draco: Mentira, yo tengo: 3 lechuzas, 12 perros, 5 gatos...  
  
Eva: Vale, antes de que nos cuentes tu arbol genealógico, que contesten otros.  
  
Ginny: Bueno, a mi me han comprado una gatita, muy pequeñita, se llama Luna.  
  
Alicia: Entre Kattie, Angelina y yo, tenemos un lechuza muy grande, llamada Pitesuna.  
  
Fred: Y George y yo tenemos otra lechuza, Pelero.  
  
Eva: Yo tengo una lechucita llamada Lera ^.^  
  
Todos: Tu no eres bruja.  
  
Eva: Pero soy persona ¬.¬ y Crabbe y Goyle se tienen de mascotas entre si mismos.  
  
Todos: ¿Hay mas preguntas?  
  
Eva: Creo que si. Dice: ¿Por qué Harry robo tanta camara en la 2ª película?  
  
Draco: Fui yo, todos me adoran.  
  
Eva: Tu te callas, yo respondo, Por que es muy guapo ^_^  
  
Harry: ^_^  
  
Eva: Bueno, ¿quedamos esta noche?  
  
Harry: Puede...  
  
Pansy: ¿Quieres seguir?  
  
Eva: Te callas envidiosa, luego dice: Comentario de Sue: En el séptimo capitulo vas a colapsar O_O, experiencia propia, pero se siente bien.  
  
Eva: Vale, O_O, gracias.  
  
Todos: ¿Hay mas?  
  
Eva: La posdata dice: ¿Qué musica van a bailar? ¿Cumba? ¿Axe?  
  
Ginny: Bailamos de todo un poco.  
  
Pansy: Si ^_^  
  
Eva: Bueno, dejen sus review, con propuestas, y recuerden, pueden salir de invitados y ganar 1000 Galeones.  
  
Todos: Adios.  
  
Eva: Rojelia, corta.  
  
Rojelia: Desconectando con la casa.  
  
Eva: ¿De donde sacaste esa chorrada?  
  
Rojelia: De Gran Hermano  
  
Eva: Estas chiflada  
  
_____________________________________________________________ 


End file.
